Gyevroo
"Who am I? I am Gyevroo of the Void, Eater of Suns, Lord of the twelve planets and oldest of the Bored Gods. Pleased to make your acquaintance." '' ''Gyevroo appears before the Skyfarers prior to the Battle for Crescent on the 7th of Mirtul, 1079. Very little is known of the origin of this deity, except by a chosen few. Those who have encountered his avatar say that in many ways he resembles a great, black ape. A grin as wide as his entire face, eyes white and circular, twin horns spouting from his skull. Arms as long and thick as tree trunks. His feet giant paws, clawed like a wolf. Few who have seen him have kept their sanity. Rumoured to be one of the so-called Bored Gods. In Crescent Most famous for having struck a monstrous bargain with the God King Winter, which allowed him to swallow half of Crescent every ten thousand years in exchange for finally allowing the God King to possess the God Queen Summer. His physical embodiment in Crescent was that which the people of the world had named "The Void". While our records are incomplete as to what the God King's intentions were, it is widely believed that he was in love with the God Queen, and wished to be united with her. Gyevroo, while fulfilling his promise, weaved them together into one being, a horrible deformed, squat hafling like creature. When the God King was defeated by the Skyfarers, Gyevroo revealed himself to them. He promised them immortality and godhood should they allow him to continue his eternal harvest of the living beings of Crescent. When refused he attempted to consume the entire world, but was halted by the combined efforts of the Skyfarers, aided by Gealach/Moon. Post-Sundering a cult worshipping Gyevroo and advocating for his return has surfaced, led by the Keeper known as Garth the Wise. He was recently incarnated in the body of Maxrod Hoodwinckle. In Davenfeldt Gyevroo is not a household name in Davenfeldt, yet he has been named by the bard Ryan MacCrimmon as the cause of the Davenfeldt calamity. Origin Gyevroo was once known as Prince Geimhreadh Auburn, heir to the Auburn Realm. A religious and empathetic high-elf, he sought for a way to measure himself against his father, the king. When he discovered the so-called water of life beneath his palace, Swennegall, he rejoiced at its healing properties. Believing it a gift from the gods, he gladly shared it with his people. However, it proved to be an extremely addictive sustenance, and after a while those who had been restored to their health by its magic began suffering a variety of maladies. Desperate for a solution Prince Auburn prayed daily to the Creator, the principal deity of the Auburn Realm's church, lead by arch-bishop 98. A vision came to him that the doors of Tír Annouhns, an ancient ruin rumoured to lead to the Gods themselves, had opened for him. Together with his friend Rosencrantz, later joined by his coterie, he rode south and entered the closed doors. At great personal cost to himself and his friends he traversed the many fey realms leading to the great feast, where the Gods themselves had set the table for him. Believing himself chosen and invited he partook in the delicious food and drink laid before him. It was a trap. Raucous laughter sounded from the hall, as voices screeched with delight as to how his arrogance was to be punished. For presuming to be worthy of a seat at their table, for needlessly spreading their ancient gift about, Auburn was to be the doom of his people. Gasping for air, a dark, grey fog leaked from his mouth, his ears, his eyes - from his every bodily orifice. He was told that this fog would transform all of his people into the most abominable monsters, into demons. While he himself would be condemned to live forever, to gaze upon his realm laid to ruin. Forever hungry. What happened since the great feast is not known.